


逆光

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: 夏瀚宇×胡春杨





	逆光

★杨光夏日/76  
★伪兄弟  
★有🚗🔞🔞🔞

00  
“我想，他应该是我的天使，而我不该成为他堕落的理由。”

01  
夏瀚宇曾经看着摇篮里软乎乎的小包子问妈妈，为什么他和杨杨姓氏不一样啊，妈妈只是摸着他脑袋说，“怎么啦？跟妈妈姓不好嘛？”懵懵的夏瀚宇摇摇头，“没有，跟妈妈姓也很好！杨杨名字好听。”

夏瀚宇在懵懵懂懂的时候就知道自己不是爸爸妈妈亲生的孩子，具体的原因忘记了，或许是某次偷听到的谈话吧，也可能是邻居的议论或是不存在的出生证明，小孩子并不是什么都不懂。虽然爸爸妈妈对他和对胡春杨一样好，可夏瀚宇从懂事起就把自己的位置放在了他们一家的外边，总是礼貌地对爸爸妈妈说谢谢，总是安安静静地在一边看着三个人的场景，总是摇摇头说不要新玩具，总是小心翼翼问妈妈自己能不能再加一碗蛋炒饭。虽然爸爸妈妈从来没有把他当外人，可妈妈伸手想抱抱小果的时候他会轻轻往后退一步，爸爸问他是不是有心事他只会摇摇头。

父母好像并不知道夏瀚宇知道的事情，只是努力对夏瀚宇和胡春杨一样好，甚至偶尔会对夏瀚宇更好一点，单纯地把夏瀚宇当做害羞又不爱说话的小孩。

可是总会有意外打破夏瀚宇的本意的，静静看着三个人的画面一个人站在旁边，两三岁刚刚学会走路的小包子一瘸一拐地朝自己方向过来，伸出肉乎乎的小手手，随着惯性越往前冲，夏瀚宇情不自禁伸出手接住软乎乎的小东西，小杨还不会说话，咿咿呀呀抓住没大他多少的小哥哥的手指，结结巴巴吐出一个“哥”。

像是初生的小猫，又漂亮又可爱，软软地粘着自己，一声一声地叫哥哥，饶是小孩子下定了决心也架不住的可爱攻击，小夏瀚宇干脆改了自己的决心，“要一辈子对弟弟好。”

夏瀚宇大胡春杨一岁多不到两岁，胡春杨总是粘着他。或许是一起长大给予的安全感，胡春杨明明在生人面前什么都不说，还拉着夏瀚宇的衣角偷偷躲到哥哥身后，连妈妈有时候都会说怎么你们两个都不爱讲话啊。

只有夏瀚宇知道胡春杨的小秘密，杨杨会把幼儿园下午分的糖果带回家给他，虽然有的时候放在屁股后面的兜里，化了还被坐扁，夏瀚宇还是会露出偶尔的笑，摸摸弟弟的脑袋，拆开黏糊糊的包装，把糊成一团的糖塞在嘴里说好吃。胡春杨会笑的像个小太阳，眼睛笑的眯成一条缝，抱着夏瀚宇，软软的头发蹭的夏瀚宇脖子痒。

胡春杨总是要夏瀚宇抱抱，大概是拥抱有让他安定的功效，胡春杨在幼儿园得到老师表扬了要回家抱，胡春杨被虫子吓到也要哥哥抱，被欺负了回去委屈，抱着夏瀚宇哭成小包子，夏瀚宇嘴笨，摸着杨杨后脑勺拍着杨杨后背说，“谁欺负你，我去帮你揍他。”

其实小孩子时候的夏瀚宇也没打过架，只是不爱说话，单眼皮又不爱笑，凶凶地瞪着别人对面就吓跑了。

胡春杨长得好看，像个精致的小娃娃，同班同学捏他脸，小包子瘪瘪嘴就哭了，回去委屈地找哥哥抱，夏瀚宇就出去帮他打架。一开始也打不过，夏瀚宇对胡春杨说，“在原地等我，我回来的时候一定把他们都打趴下了。你别看啊，听话。”回头胡小杨看着夏瀚宇嘴唇破了皮流了血，脸上肿的一块，心疼地抱紧哥哥在肩头哭，夏瀚宇会笑笑揉揉胡春杨软软的头发，“别哭啦，他们不会欺负你啦，我把他们打赢啦。”

后来长大了夏瀚宇打多了就打得过别人了，不过很少打架了，因为杨杨也长大了不是会被人欺负的小包子了。

夏瀚宇很疼胡春杨的，无论是不是自己亲弟弟，长大了不再幼年时那么奇怪的想法觉得自己和他们不是一家人，但也绝对不会任性觉得自己有恃无恐。爸妈会夸他懂事，他会不好意思地笑笑，杨杨会开心地抱住自己，跟妈妈申请“那今晚我可以和哥哥一起吃蛋炒饭吗？”

哦对，夏瀚宇特别喜欢吃蛋炒饭，可他从来没有跟家里人提出过要求，好像自己没有这个年纪撒娇的权力，无论如何不可能对疼爱自己的妈妈说出，“我不管我要吃蛋炒饭。”这样的要求。明明对于所有小孩来说都是再正常不过的撒娇，夏瀚宇觉得不行，自己没资格这样做。

胡春杨会知道是因为他总是拽着夏瀚宇聊天，说是聊天大部分是夏瀚宇听，胡春杨只有在他面前才会话多那么点。从小时候就开始了，兴高采烈地分享今天滑了4次滑梯，比别人多一次，下午吃了鲜虾饼，想给哥哥留的但是太好吃了不小心吃完了，说完还要瘪瘪嘴，夏瀚宇就会笑出酒窝。

长大一点会说同桌总发短信问他要作业，他嫌烦就把手机号拉黑名单了，说学校中午饭难吃，就干脆不吃了直接写作业。夏瀚宇皱皱眉头，杨杨还枕在他腿上看天花板，说早点写完作业就可以回来找哥哥玩啦。夏瀚宇只好捏了一下胡春杨的脸，“你还是要吃饭的。”  
“可是好难吃啊。”  
“那，让妈妈给你带蛋炒饭。”这是夏瀚宇能想到的最好吃的东西。  
“蛋炒饭啊...”杨杨抬着眼睛看着夏瀚宇的下巴，突然好像明白了什么，“好呀，哥哥也带去学校好不好？”  
“不，不能浪费。”夏瀚宇偏过头不看胡春杨，杨杨笑的像棉花糖一样又软又甜。

02

软软的小包子一下子拔高长成了漂亮的少年，单眼皮小狼成了女生喜欢又不敢靠近的冰冷学长。两人在同一所初中，同一所高中，只是不是同一个年级。两人身边的人都不约而同地觉得他们对外人冰冷，除非认识了好久才会慢慢熟悉。如果他们看到胡春杨看到夏瀚宇会背着书包跑着冲进他怀里，夏瀚宇看到弟弟会宠溺地揉揉头发笑的时候还会有酒窝，一定会惊掉下巴。

胡春杨和小时候一样黏夏瀚宇，虽然不是小时候那种抱着不撒手埋在肩头哭的小孩子了，但还是早放学也要在教室留下做作业，等夏瀚宇放学一起走，在路上闲聊的话题变成了学校里的八卦，男生喜欢的游戏，或者两个人一人一边的耳机，安安静静走在回家路上。他们共同的歌单喜欢什么就加什么，胡春杨最近在听久石让，夏瀚宇最近在听Jony J，一股脑塞进歌单里，周末在房间里用蓝牙音箱随机外放了一下午。

两人各做各的数学作业物理作业，夏瀚宇说不会的可以问他，不过胡春杨从来不问，因为他全都会做。夏瀚宇不会做就空着，物理卷子空了两大题就算做完了。他们俩不说话的时候就一起躺床上发呆看天花板，安静一两个小时也不无聊，胡春杨撑起上半身看看夏瀚宇在干嘛，原来早就睡着了。夏瀚宇偶尔也幼稚，装作捅了胡春杨的肚子，胡春杨就配合着吐血，从小玩到大也不觉得无聊，玩完了还一起笑的肚子疼。

胡春杨知道虽然他哥夏瀚宇话很少，但是真的是个不错的哥哥，不像表面看上去冰山反而很温暖，虽然嘴笨不太会安慰自己，但真的会伸手呼噜呼噜自己的脑袋，仗义的说“有人欺负你就跟我说。”虽然胡春杨会在心里吐槽，都那么大了谁还敢欺负他呀，但还是会鼓着嘴点点头。

他们俩房间总是一团糟，被妈妈骂的时候夏瀚宇还会偷偷把自己往身后拉，说都是他弄的，不怪杨杨，等会他就理房间。虽然夏瀚宇理房间就是把所有东西堆到另一个角落，胡春杨还是觉得他哥哥真的特别好。

只是无话不谈的兄弟却因为青春期的到来遭遇了逆流，是胡春杨发现自己好像不喜欢女生。漂亮的小少年总是安静坐在自己座位写作业，有女生红着脸给他递粉色情书，胡春杨却一点都不觉得高兴，反而觉得她打扰了自己写作业。和同班同学一起去上体育课，在走廊里被女孩子拦住送他一盒巧克力，他还没来得及看清谁送的小姑娘就跑了，可是他也不喜欢吃巧克力。

其实胡春杨也不知道自己是不喜欢女生喜欢男生还是仅仅因为她们捣乱自己的生活而讨厌他们。胡小杨自我观测周期还蛮长的，等到收到了50份来自女生的情书和礼物，和身边男生女生正常相处，等到还有同年级甚至是学长来找他告白的时候，胡春杨意识到自己也不是特定不喜欢某个群体，或许喜欢男生多于喜欢女生一点，但也没那么确凿。

青春期的秘密就这么种在心里，这是胡春杨第一次不敢把所有事情告诉夏瀚宇，小心思总闷闷的不敢说，鼓起勇气想告诉哥哥却大多数欲言又止。夏瀚宇虽然不常主动但并不代表他是个不敏感不细腻的人，不然也不会小小年纪就发现了他是领养的这个事实，他还是发现弟弟不对劲了。胡春杨想对他说什么，又低着头说没什么，躲着自己的眼神，虽然还是会等自己回家，却也没有兴高采烈跟自己说学校里的八卦。

“杨杨，有人在学校欺负你吗？”夏瀚宇的声音突然打破了房间里的安静，胡春杨抬起头，懵懵地看着夏瀚宇，“嗯？什么？...没有啊。”  
“那你...怎么...都不和我说学校的事了？”夏瀚宇是第一回主动问起胡春杨，过去向来是弟弟笑嘻嘻拉着他说八卦。胡春杨有点惊讶，还是笑了笑，“没有，最近要考试了。”  
夏瀚宇摇了摇头，“你有心事。”顿了顿，又开口，“我知道的。”  
是啊，当然有，憋了好久了。可胡春杨也不知道怎么跟哥哥说出口，只是听到夏瀚宇又加了一句，“你什么都可以说的。我都听。”  
“我说了你不会讨厌我吧？”胡春杨问他。  
“我一辈子都不会讨厌你。”夏瀚宇三白眼看着胡春杨，虽然没什么表情，但却很肯定。

“学校里有好多女生喜欢我，给我送情书。”胡春杨拉开抽屉给夏瀚宇看，一抽屉花花绿绿的信封，拆都没拆，“我不喜欢她们。”  
夏瀚宇点点头，胡春杨就继续说，“也有学长跟我告白，我也不同意，但我不讨厌他们。”  
夏瀚宇还是点点头。

胡春杨沉默了好一会儿，才终于下定了决心。  
“...我觉得我可能喜欢男生。”  
虽然夏瀚宇没懂三句话的逻辑，不过倒是知道了胡春杨为什么藏了那么久，他拍了拍胡春杨的肩膀，示意他没什么关系。杨杨吸了一口气，开始吐槽女生打扰他写作业为了给他情书，倒也不是因为这件事讨厌所有女孩子，只是对她们没什么兴趣，日常的朋友也比较喜欢和男生待在一起，学长告白不会有女生告白那么让自己反感之类的一通分析，谁都没答应，最后才小心翼翼得出结论自己可能喜欢男生。

胡春杨说完抬起头看了夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇只是笑笑，露出了酒窝，揉了揉他的脑袋，把头发都揉乱了。  
“我怎么可能因为这个...不喜欢你啊？”夏瀚宇装作要咬他手的样子威胁，“你是我弟弟啊。”他想了想，又加了一句，“要是有人欺负你就跟我说啊。”  
胡春杨愣了一下，随即舒了口气，软软地伸手勾住夏瀚宇的脖子，安心地抱了抱哥哥，和从小到大一样的一如既往，轻轻说了一声，“谢谢。”

03

夏瀚宇知道了胡春杨闷闷的原因，兄弟谈心过后也解决了弟弟的不开心，虽说如此，他心里却有点不是滋味。倒不是因为弟弟的性取向，他无所谓胡春杨喜欢男生还是女生，甚至他喜欢小狗狗都没关系，夏瀚宇对这毫无偏见。只是有一种自己宝贝的小朋友也开始长大会去关注喜欢别人了的危机感。夏瀚宇会担心胡春杨能不能找到一个靠得住的人，那个人会不会欺负他，小杨单纯善良又可爱，会不会被人骗被人伤了心。  
夏瀚宇的担忧突然多了起来，原来自己的弟弟也长大了，原来自己会这么担心他。苦于语言表达能力有限，不知道怎么跟胡春杨说要小心，只能告诉他从小到大告诉他的话，“要是有人欺负你就跟我说啊。”

胡春杨倒是突然没有负担，又开始粘着哥哥说悄悄话，今天又有女生送他糖他没要，高中部的学长长得挺帅的，说喜欢他，可是还是没有哥哥长得帅。夏瀚宇就问哪个人，我去揍他一顿。胡春杨就“鹅鹅鹅”地笑，像上了发条的小机器人，抓着夏瀚宇的手臂笑倒在他身上。  
“没有啦，他没有欺负我。”  
夏瀚宇伸手揉了揉胡春杨的脑袋，没说话。  
不过胡春杨还是藏了点事，比如碰到任何喜欢他的男生冒出来的时候都会不自觉地和夏瀚宇比较。  
—这人没有哥哥帅啊..  
—他话好多啊好烦人啊...  
—我讨厌那么壮的肌肉男啊还是我哥那样好一点...  
—怎么没有一个比他好啊...？  
这种感觉就像已经拥有了最贵的宝藏却还逼着自己去捡海边的烂贝壳。  
这些事自然是不能跟夏瀚宇说，胡春杨自己也突然觉得可能有什么东西不对劲，不敢妄下定论也不敢确认。

所以胡春杨做了个测试，他真的接受了一个学长的告白，一个他觉得还挺帅但也比不上夏瀚宇的男生。那个男的听到胡春杨接受了告白开心地差点跑上天台向整个学校宣布，被胡春杨拦下来说你要敢和别人说我立刻和你分手。所以没什么知道他们在一起了。  
相处了几天胡春杨就发现了华点，几天内对方的任何行为都会默默被他记下来用于和夏瀚宇比较然后输得一败涂地，胡春杨皱着眉头避开了对方伸手企图搂住他肩膀的意图，再次在内心小本本里扣了10分。别的人只会在胡春杨这里输得越来越惨，如果没人能比得过夏瀚宇的话。

所有的不对劲突然就解释得通了，有一个把自己所有最好的东西都送给自己，从小到大的保护，像骑士一样的守护的人陪了自己16年，自己习惯了充盈的爱，习惯了一切喜好完全契合默契的人，习惯了笑着扑进他的拥抱，习惯他不善言语只是笑着揉揉自己脑袋。  
如同在海里生活的人鱼突然非要尝试着上岸把自己塞在鱼缸里。胡春杨不是笨蛋，自己从小到大不粘人只粘着哥哥，这意味着什么也不是不能理解。

自己的依赖都给了那个人，自己所有的缺点脆弱都能毫无顾忌地暴露在他面前，不用小心翼翼不用担心他会离开，一回头就能见到的人，他什么都好，缺点在胡春杨眼里都可爱得要命，没人能比得上他，为什么自己还会尝试寻找另一个人？

是兄弟又怎么样呢？  
被你宠得无法无天也能像个小孩一样冲进你怀里，反而失去了喜欢除你以外其他所有人的能力。  
要怪也要怪你，有了你，我还有可能喜欢上别人吗？

04  
胡春杨把那个男的甩了，结果回家埋在夏瀚宇肩上哭，哭的像个小包子，吸着鼻子，精致软软的脸贴着夏瀚宇，温热的呼吸隔着校服降落在自己肩头。夏瀚宇又心软又生气，哄着弟弟问出男的的信息，又拍了拍他的背让杨杨等他回来，实在难过就睡一会，“我马上回来。”  
意料之中，夏瀚宇把那个男的揍了一顿，那个男的都不知道发生了什么，一边沉浸在被胡春杨甩了的痛苦中又被夏瀚宇狠狠地揍了一顿。

夏瀚宇回去看到哭的眼睛肿肿的胡春杨，眼角红红的，抱着他的外套躺在床上，脸上泪痕还没干。夏瀚宇不知所措地靠近，用拇指抹了抹胡春杨脸上的泪痕，看着漂亮的陶瓷娃娃睁了眼，不知觉地又留下了眼泪。  
夏瀚宇嘴笨笨地哄哭的软软的弟弟，“别..别哭了，我揍了他。”  
小包子抹着眼泪，汪汪地低着头委屈。  
“他欺负你，我揍他了，别难过了..”夏瀚宇伸手拍了拍胡春杨的额头，“你会找到对你好的人的。”

不知道这句话戳到了胡春杨的什么点，夏瀚宇眼睁睁看着胡春杨哭的更加厉害，手忙脚乱帮他抹眼泪，心里堵堵的又不知道怎么哄，舍不得弟弟哭又不知道怎么办，只好伸手抱住他，努力揉揉他的后脑勺，“不哭...不哭..唔？”

夏瀚宇睁大了他的三白眼，太突然又太意外，他惊讶地看着胡春杨哭着推了推他的拥抱，他松了手就看到小包子凑近的脸，吻了他。

眼泪都流到了嘴唇上，夏瀚宇觉得咸咸的，他睁着眼也看不清胡春杨的脸，只能看到模模糊糊的泛红眼角，泛着光的泪珠，还有嘴唇的温热，青涩的带着眼泪的吻。胡春杨抓着夏瀚宇校服的衣领，跪在床上吻他。夏瀚宇轻轻推了推胡春杨，却被胡春杨抓得更紧，青涩地吻得更深，牙齿撞到牙齿，有点疼。夏瀚宇冷静下来搂着胡春杨的腰，上下安抚着他的后背，慢慢的回吻了回去，感觉到弟弟收紧的后背，随即慢慢放松下来，手上也松开了夏瀚宇的领子，夏瀚宇就松了口。

胡春杨闭着眼睛，接吻让他或许是缺氧或许是害羞，脸和耳尖都红的滴血，半张着嘴松开了夏瀚宇。  
“你可以抱我吗，哥？”  
夏瀚宇就伸手抱了胡春杨。  
“不是这个意思。”  
胡春杨把手伸进夏瀚宇的校服里，摸着他的腰，他的后背的肌肉纹理和骨头，摸着他漂亮的腹肌还有紧实的胸口，还有手臂上的青筋脖子上的喉结，胡春杨凑上去轻轻啃了夏瀚宇的脖子，拥抱着抚摸着他，带着哭腔的声音让人又心疼又没办法抗拒，“是上我，你可以上我吗？”  
夏瀚宇像是被吓到了，他从来没想过胡春杨会说这种话，他拉住弟弟的手腕，阻止他的手在自己身上胡乱游走，“为什么？我们...？”  
胡春杨两只手手腕都被夏瀚宇握住，于是只倾着上身，把脑袋凑过去吻夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇躲开，吻落在了他的脸上。胡小杨脸上泪痕还泛着光，看到夏瀚宇躲避失落地垂下了眼睛，让夏瀚宇更加心疼，“怎么了啊杨杨...我们不能..”  
“我不想被除了你以外的任何人碰。”胡春杨放下手，低着头不看夏瀚宇，说的话欲言又止，饶是夏瀚宇也觉得不对劲，“没关系...你不愿意的话...也行..”尾音的哭腔让夏瀚宇疼的不行，说着胡春杨就准备走，被夏瀚宇拉住，“到底怎么了..你跟我说..你什么都可以和我说的....”  
胡春杨摇摇头，“你跟我做吗？”  
“我们不可以的...”  
胡春杨甩开夏瀚宇的手，掉头就走，夏瀚宇慌了神，从身后抱住了胡春杨。  
“哥...你要是不做，你就放我走...”胡春杨的声音太让人心痛了，夏瀚宇收紧了手臂，听着胡春杨带着哭腔结结巴巴，“我可以找别人...”  
“我不准。”夏瀚宇把怀里的胡春杨转得面向他，抵着房间门口吻上了他的嘴唇。这次不再是温温柔柔的吻，是占有性地入侵漂亮少年口腔内的领地，勾引胡春杨的下巴迫使他抬起头和自己接吻，舌头也会跟着跳起华尔兹，唾液和眼泪混杂着咸咸甜甜，夏瀚宇也不知道哪里来的甜味，是不是胡春杨的。  
胡春杨把手伸进哥哥的上衣里乱摸，另一只手隔着校服裤子抚摸夏瀚宇由于接吻起了反应的下身，激得夏瀚宇身体挤进胡春杨的两腿之间，一只手搂着他漂亮的细腰，另一只也不安分地揉搓少年敏感的胸口。胡春杨发出小猫一样咿咿呀呀的声音，勾得夏瀚宇又忍不住凑上去吻他。  
两个人从门口吻到床上，胡春杨白色的校服被夏瀚宇撩开一半，露出漂亮的粉色乳尖，被夏瀚宇温柔地吻上，或者是用舌尖挑逗挺立的粉色樱桃，吮吸噬咬少年平坦又漂亮的胸口。胡春杨软软地发出嘤咛，钻进夏瀚宇的耳朵里让他不由得更硬，对于兄弟间的抗拒突然被欲望占了上风。胡春杨感觉到夏瀚宇硬邦邦的下身顶着自己，像幼猫踩奶一样一下一下捏着夏瀚宇的硬挺，搞得夏瀚宇低低地吼了一声就扯下了胡春杨的裤子。  
两个人互相握着对方的，气喘着调整心跳，气氛变得迷离又暧昧，胡春杨没什么力气抵抗，来不及收住小猫的嘤咛，夏瀚宇舌头又探了进来，只觉得从对方温热手心中传来的快感一阵一阵窜上脑门，下面又被温热地包住，慢慢摩擦挤压，到快速地上下套弄，大脑一片空白，胡春杨爽得手上忘记动作，弓着腰射在了夏瀚宇的手心里。  
夏瀚宇还硬着，但只是慢慢抽了纸巾擦拭自己手心里弟弟留下的痕迹，准备转身去浴室自行解决，胡春杨却拉住了夏瀚宇的手臂。  
“哥，你还没上我。”胡春杨喘着气软软地说。  
“...已经解决了吧？”夏瀚宇看着胡春杨面色潮红的脸，眯着的眼睛，雪白的身体漂亮的腰还有粉色的胸口，只觉得自己再不去解决就会疼的不行，何况刚刚杨杨的手摸着自己...  
“不...不够...”胡春杨没什么力气，只是软软地拽了拽夏瀚宇的手臂，“要你进来。”  
理智断了线，夏瀚宇凶狠地再次吻上胡春杨漂亮的嘴唇，手指摸向胡春杨后边，温暖的紧致的包裹着手指，“杨杨...你太紧了....会受伤的...”  
胡春杨把漂亮的腿勾在夏瀚宇腰上努力放松后面，声音带着哭腔，“不管....你进来..”  
夏瀚宇把口水吐在手心，抹在杨杨的后面用作润滑，下面都要硬的爆炸，胡春杨偏冷的手指还一下一下碰着自己，直到扩张得差不多，夏瀚宇咬着下嘴唇，这回一口气直冲到底，闷哼一声的同时，顶点被撞击的感觉也让胡春杨忍不住叫出来。  
“疼不疼？”夏瀚宇伏在弟弟身上，手上爱抚着杨杨的下面，一边摸了摸交合处流出滚烫的血液，“出血了...别做了...”  
夏瀚宇准备慢慢退出来却被胡春杨拉着不允许，“不...不疼...一会儿就好了...别走..”  
夏瀚宇只好埋在胡春杨体内，轻轻吻着杨杨的嘴唇，鼻子，耳朵，摸着他的头发和敏感的地方，一会儿杨杨就动了动腰，软软地告诉夏瀚宇可以动了。  
夏瀚宇忍着想横冲直撞的念头，慢慢在紧致包裹的甬道中慢慢进出，血液润滑了两个人贴在一起的部位，慢慢变热，慢慢产生快感。胡春杨断断续续地发出了好听的声音，还有低低的呜咽。夏瀚宇喘息着压在深处律动，听到胡春杨羞红了脸要求他快一点，再也忍不住地直捣黄龙。每一次都入侵到最深，每一次都让胡春杨颤抖着抱住自己的脖子呻吟，让杨杨青涩的肉体变成漂亮的粉色，射过一次的下体再一次因为快感起立。  
直到最后重重的一顶，两个人脑子都一片空白，青涩的少年叫声和沉沉的低吼，两股进发的热流让胡春杨一阵晕眩。  
“哥..瀚宇...”   
胡春杨瘫软着缩成一团被夏瀚宇抱在怀里，脸阽着他赤裸的胸膛，流过汗以后潮湿冰凉的皮肤，却让人心安又满足。  
“我喜欢你...我不想让别人碰我...”  
“杨杨...”  
胡春杨摇了摇头，把脑袋埋得更深，夏瀚宇叹了口气，伸手抱住了怀里的小朋友。

05  
胡春杨没有被那个男生怎么样，不但什么都没让他得手，还让夏瀚宇揍了他一顿。他只是突然意识到自己喜欢的人应该是自己的哥哥，就是那个嘴笨心软的夏瀚宇，于是计划甩了那个可怜的学长并尝试和夏瀚宇在一起。  
只是胡春杨也没有想出除了用性还能用什么套住夏瀚宇，算是下策中的下策，哭一个下午，像小时候那样提出无理的要求，任性地威胁，反正夏瀚宇总会心软，总会依着自己，只要自己示弱他就会义无反顾地拥抱自己。  
计划得逞的胡春杨脸上还有这泪痕，心里却开心得不行，虽然有点疼，不过还是挺爽的，不愧是哥哥，真的连做爱都了不起。只是胡春杨没能预测到夏瀚宇的反应，原以为发生了关系就能顺理成章和哥哥在一起，却没想到夏瀚宇躲得越来越远。

夏瀚宇昨夜为睡着的胡春杨清理，小心地给他抹药，冷静下来才发现自己到底做了什么不得了的事情。  
他上了自己的弟弟。  
背德且不安，夏瀚宇只觉得后悔和内疚。他这样会害了胡春杨，明明他该保护他永远爱他，为什么会变到这种地步？  
还有自己的身份，不过是领养来的小孩，这么做还对不起他爸爸妈妈，对不起胡春杨的未来，夏瀚宇没想那么多，可能是那种传统思想，绝对不能因为自己毁了弟弟。

于是夏瀚宇刻意疏远了。  
胡春杨发现夏瀚宇在躲他，避着他，发短信跟自己说他先回去了，回到家躲在书房不见自己，自己主动去找他他会冷淡地说，“抱歉啊杨杨，我最近有点忙，下次再说行吗？”晚上想和他聊天他也只会淡淡地背过身，“杨杨，我累了，早点睡吧，晚安。”  
甚至夏瀚宇第一次跟爸妈提出要求说要和弟弟分开睡，妈妈问他是不是有什么矛盾，他也摇摇头说没有只是大家长大了需要一点个人空间。

他就真的搬了。  
胡春杨看着夏瀚宇把自己的被子抱走，书桌上的书本全部清空，拽着夏瀚宇的手说别走，却被哥哥冷冷的甩掉了手。  
胡春杨明知道是那晚的事情却没有任何头绪该怎么办，夏瀚宇是第一次这样对他，第一次不理他避开他，第一次甩开他的手，他急得想哭却没有任何办法能够挽回夏瀚宇。

06  
连饭桌上都是冷淡的，爸妈出去出差了，家里一旦只剩他们两个温度就好像到了冰点。夏瀚宇收了碗放进洗碗机，听到胡春杨的声音，“我...我也吃好了，哥。”  
夏瀚宇低着头不说话，接过胡春杨手里的碗塞进洗碗机就准备上楼。  
“哥....”  
夏瀚宇回头看着胡春杨，示意他有什么事吗。  
“你能不能不要不理我....”  
“我没有不理你。”  
“那你回房间好不好....”  
“不行。”  
夏瀚宇不再多说就上了楼。

晚上下起了暴雨，一阵一阵的闪电在窗外亮起，随后是轰隆隆的雷声。胡春杨抱着膝盖坐在床上看着窗玻璃上的雨，闪亮的闪电把少年漂亮的脸照亮。他听到一声闷响，从隔壁传来的。  
胡春杨跳下床蹬上拖鞋就跑到隔壁，在门口听了好一会儿，才敲了敲门开了门，像探头的小松鼠，看到夏瀚宇背对着他躺在床上，房间里的灯全开着。  
“瀚宇...？”  
“嗯？”夏瀚宇起身看胡春杨，面无表情。  
“你...”胡春杨想问夏瀚宇为什么睡了不关灯，看到地上的水瓶，和突然轰隆响起的雷声，夏瀚宇不自觉地收紧了肩膀，胡春杨改了口，“我怕...”

夏瀚宇其实怕黑，他喜欢下雨天又意外的怕打雷，和胡春杨分开睡以后每天都要开着灯才能睡觉，当然这种事情别人不可能知道。在胡春杨面前他自然努力装作镇定，谁知道杨杨已经捕捉到他微微一颤的肩膀。“那你进来吧。”夏瀚宇从被窝里坐了起来，胡春杨穿着蜡笔小新睡衣就进了门，顺手关了灯。  
“啊...算了没什么。”夏瀚宇说完就感觉到暖乎乎的小朋友钻进了自己被窝，夏瀚宇往墙那边挤了挤，躺的笔笔直，好像要硬生生在他和胡春杨之间隔出一个鬼的距离。胡春杨乖乖地钻进被子，也没有伸手碰夏瀚宇，只是安静地侧躺着看着夏瀚宇，或者是，在等下一个雷声响起的机会。  
所以下一阵轰鸣，夏瀚宇还没来得及被吓到绷直后背，就被软软的少年拦腰抱住，带着让人心疼的声音，悄悄念叨，“瀚宇...我害怕...”  
夏瀚宇发现弟弟比他更害怕的时候还是心软了，也不怕了，伸手回抱住胸口纤细的少年，低着声音安慰，“别怕。”拍着少年的后背，任凭小朋友抱着自己的腰，凑在自己胸口，温热的呼吸吐在胸膛上。胡春杨尝试着凑近，抱得更紧，嘴唇贴在夏瀚宇睡衣敞开的胸口，舌尖像小猫一样，在皮肤上画着圆圈。  
又一阵雷，胡春杨闷闷地叫了一声，夏瀚宇抱紧了胡春杨，尽管自己真的挺害怕打雷，不过这时候还是要做出哥哥的样子。结果杨杨从怀里抬起头就是眼泪汪汪的样子，夏瀚宇手足无措，伸手帮杨杨抹眼泪，“怎么..哭了？”  
胡春杨眼泪吧啦吧啦掉下来，又把脑袋埋回夏瀚宇胸口，闷闷的声音慢慢传出来。  
“瀚宇...你不要不理我好不好？”  
“我好害怕啊....”  
夏瀚宇就拍拍胡春杨的后背，“我..我没有不理你。”  
“你明明就不理我...不陪我聊天..不和我一起回家..不理我...不和我说话...”胡春杨哭的抽抽噎噎，紧紧抓着夏瀚宇的睡衣。  
“我...”夏瀚宇语塞，也不知道该怎么解释。  
胡春杨突然抬起脑袋，红红的眼睛看着夏瀚宇，“哥，你是不是讨厌我？”  
“我怎么可能讨厌你...”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“我...爱啊..你是我弟弟...”  
夏瀚宇还没说完就被胡春杨凑上来堵住了嘴，小朋友伸着舌头尝试撬开他哥哥的嘴，夏瀚宇紧紧闭着嘴巴，胡小杨就挠了挠他哥哥的腰，趁他不注意就伸了进去。夏瀚宇忍了一会儿便自暴自弃地占据主动亲吻，吻得小朋友喘不过气才松开。  
“可...可我喜欢你，我..我除了爱我哥哥夏瀚宇，我还喜欢夏瀚宇。”胡春杨喘着气，带着哭腔断断续续说出这句话。  
“我们..不可以这样的。”夏瀚宇认真的看着胡春杨的眼睛，帮他一次又一次抹掉眼泪。  
“为什么不可以啊...我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，难道你不喜欢我吗？”胡春杨看着夏瀚宇，好像他回答一个不字就会掉头再也不见，“那我就再也不来找你了，我现在就回去，我害怕伤心一个人去哭了，臭哥哥...”作势要走的样子，正巧来了一个闪电，胡春杨抖着叫了一声，就被夏瀚宇从身后抱住。  
“我...没有不喜欢你。”夏瀚宇不知道该怎么解释他对胡春杨的感情，他无论发生什么都不可能不喜欢胡春杨，他从小唯一的目标是永远爱他的弟弟，他也践行着所有他觉得自己爱胡春杨的方式，可突然之间胡春杨想要更多的超出兄弟的爱，他又该不该给他呢？  
夏瀚宇做不到把胡春杨放走，疏远胡春杨的日子很难过，他一个人煎熬，心灵上和身体上共同的，想起自己对杨杨做的事情又很愧疚，却羞愧地硬了起来。想到那天晚上的事情就会勃起，脑子里飘过漂亮少年的身体就会疼的不行，一个人解决很难受，心里很对不起杨杨，却又没有办法控制自己不去想那天晚上的事，控制不住自己的感情。  
夏瀚宇听到胡春杨说喜欢他的时候是愣的，小孩子知道什么叫喜欢吗？他自己都不清楚自己对胡春杨是不是喜欢，他对他有欲望，想把一切最好的东西都给他，想保护他，想对他好，这又算不算喜欢他呢？可是这违背伦理，这感情是不正当的，自己不该对胡春杨有超越兄弟的感情，可却在悄悄远离的过程中越发滋生成长。

“那你是喜欢我吗？”  
“我不知道...”  
“瀚宇...你会和不喜欢的人做吗？”  
“..不会...”  
“那你为什么跟我做？”  
“....”  
“你喜欢我的吧？”  
“.....”  
“可我真的喜欢你...除了你我不想和别人发生关系的喜欢...”  
“可是...”  
“做都做了，一次和两次也没什么差别吧？”  
“.....”  
“不愿意的话就把我推开吧。”胡春杨的声音低低的带着哭腔，夏瀚宇看不到他的正面也知道他哭成了令人心疼的小包子，他推不开胡春杨，永远也不可能把他从自己身边推开，只能紧紧地箍住他的身体。  
就算是一时兴起，我也舍不得让你难过。

外面的雷声好像停了，只有密集的暴雨声。  
胡春杨抬着头吻着夏瀚宇，伸手解开夏瀚宇睡衣的扣子，已经不再像上一次一样青涩，把手伸进哥哥的睡裤里摸着沉睡的野兽，随着接吻的进程慢慢变得火热，夏瀚宇抱着胡春杨上了床，分开他的双腿强硬地挤了进去。

到底爱基于什么东西？欲望的产生本质究竟是不是源于爱情？  
夏瀚宇不知道自己对胡春杨究竟有没有爱情，不该产生的爱情，他只觉得如果放开手让胡春杨离开他会后悔一辈子，他会痛苦一辈子。  
和胡春杨做爱他会痛苦吗？确实背德又对不起他的家人，可比起放他走呢？又好像微不足道。  
杨杨说爱他，无论是一时兴起少年的童言还是真情实感的爱，他都愿意相信，愿意去满足少年的所有愿望。  
哪怕是想去地狱，也愿意陪你走一遭。

夏瀚宇挺动着自己的身体，用力挺进胡春杨的最深处，胡春杨紧抓着夏瀚宇的胳膊，断断续续的呻吟仿佛是催情剂，只会让身上的男人挺得更快更用力，少年眯着眼睛边发出断断续续地喊叫边叫着他的名字，“瀚宇...瀚宇...”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“杨杨好喜欢你啊...从小就喜欢你...”带着好听的呜咽和清脆的少年音，夹杂着做爱带来的喘息，性感又干净的告白，让夏瀚宇的火直接冲到某个部位。  
“啊...呜...瀚宇..你慢点....太快了...”  
“那舒服吗？”  
“呜...”  
“一起吧？”  
快感冲上头脑让两个人同时空白，胡春杨压抑地发出猫咪一样的呜咽声，把白色液体射在夏瀚宇漂亮的腹肌上，被夏瀚宇填满的体内像有簇火焰在缓缓燃烧起来，全身都在发烫，忍不住把脸埋在哥哥的颈窝里来回磨蹭。 

胡春杨没有想骗夏瀚宇的意思，只是用点小计谋让哥哥快点正视自己的心意，反正他总会依着我的，我想要什么他都会给我的，这是杨杨的特权，来自哥哥尽他所能的爱。装作怕打雷也好，是想进去陪真正怕黑怕雷声的哥哥罢了。  
胡春杨确实没有考虑过夏瀚宇到底喜不喜欢他这个问题，他也不想考虑。  
胡春杨想的很简单，先把哥哥骗到手，早晚他们都会甜甜蜜蜜地在一起。  
胡春杨爱夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇也会爱上胡春杨。

07  
荒淫无道的夏天就这么来了，夏瀚宇高考完就和胡春杨一起窝在家里，家长几乎不在家，昼长夜短，白日宣淫也顺理成章合法起来。  
习惯是件可怕的事，那次以后夏瀚宇搬回了房间，一开始还是会抗拒弟弟不怀好意的粘人行为，不再像小时候一样单纯地粘着自己要抱抱，而是抱着自己就把手伸进衣服下摆，大概最后总会吻得昏天黑地，滚到床上去。  
空调开到16度，高中生胡春杨也会把作业在头几天全部做完然后享受假期。以往的暑假两个男生窝在各自的床上打游戏，音乐放到最响，胡春杨拉着夏瀚宇出去吃冰，夏瀚宇说不如叫外卖。

这个暑假太不一样，仍然存在的冰西瓜，夏瀚宇塞进嘴里的西瓜方块会被胡春杨凑上来啃掉另一半，吃的红色西瓜汁从嘴角流下来，吃得汁水淋漓满室生香，吃得两张嘴合成一张嘴，吃的两个人的嘴里蔓延着西瓜的清香。嘴唇是甜的，牙齿是甜的，温热的口腔是甜的，舌头是搅拌机，搅得西瓜从冰变温，搅得身体变热。胡春杨抓着夏瀚宇薄薄的T恤，隔着衣服摸着对方的身体，跪坐在夏瀚宇的腿上，感觉慢慢苏醒的欲望隔着睡裤顶着自己。坏笑着伸手戳了戳，就会被夏瀚宇咬牙切齿地扒掉裤子，摁着胡春杨坐在自己身上，穿着完好的上衣，搂着自己的脖子，光着下身在自己身上喘气求饶。

昼长夜短，漫无目的的暑假，日子风流又爽快。听着蝉鸣睡午觉，胡春杨睡醒了就侧着头看着夏瀚宇上下起伏的胸口。  
他喜不喜欢夏瀚宇啊？当然啊，不然怎么会那么开心那么幸福啊？随时随地做爱，趁没人在家的时候把呻吟留在家里的每个角落，哭着说“我爱你啊”，头脑空白地射在他的胸腹，每一次都恨不得让两人永远合在一起，紧紧地抱住夏瀚宇带着湿汗赤裸的后背，眩晕又幸福。  
少年的想法太简单了啊，喜欢谁就要和谁在一起，背德吗？违背世俗吗？对不起别人吗？胡春杨无所谓啊，跟他又有什么关系，他眼里只有夏瀚宇，只有自己爱着喜欢着的那个人，是兄弟有影响吗？是男性有关系吗？少年从来都无所谓，不择手段获取的幸福，更应该牢牢抓住不放走。  
他不想去想象没有夏瀚宇的日子，只希望过了今天明天还是如此，以后还是如此，成年以后和夏瀚宇住在另一栋小房子，从厨房做到阳台，清晨要薄荷味的早安吻，下班后一边吃饭一边吃自己，慢慢长夜里身体纠缠，永远这样一直就好。  
胡春杨手指在夏瀚宇起伏的胸口点着，夏瀚宇伸手拍了拍自己胸口，胡春杨立刻撤了手，过了一会儿又坏心地挠他痒痒肉，被夏瀚宇一把抓住手腕，整个人被搂着禁锢进怀里，夏瀚宇用低低的声音说“别闹”，还是会让自己脸红。

阳光会肆无忌惮地透过窗帘照进房间，照在柔软地毯上叠合的两个人，赤裸的后背和漂亮的手，少年的呻吟和低沉的吼，散漫地闲散地做爱，夏瀚宇动的慢得不得了，惹得胡春杨眼角泛红地要求快一点。  
“什么快一点？”  
“进..进来得快一点...”  
“这样吗？”夏瀚宇用力地捅到底又慢慢地蹭，只会让自己后背又多了些小猫的抓痕，听到满意的求饶才会用尽全力地做，好像要把所有的爱都宣泄给他。

表面上看似是一段和平又荒淫无度的日子，风流又爽快，白天也会带着西瓜菠萝的水果香气滚到床上，悠哉的夏日，结束后的喘息和满足，听着喧闹的蝉鸣相拥着发愣。

但是两个人心里都不能说完全的清亮。

胡春杨真的什么都不在乎吗？当然不是，他在乎夏瀚宇到底喜不喜欢他，可却从来不敢出声去触碰这个问题，万分之一的可能他都不想听见那个答案。他可以不在乎世界上其他所有人，除了夏瀚宇。他的幸福和快乐，背后永远是不安和害怕，害怕失去，害怕夏瀚宇离开，害怕抓不住他，害怕他疏远，害怕他头也不回。胡春杨只能通过一次一次做爱来确认存在感，用快感和身体套牢那个笨蛋。胡春杨也不知道夏瀚宇究竟知不知道自己有多爱他，只好一遍遍地在他耳边，带着呻吟和哭腔，“夏瀚宇，我真的好喜欢你。”

夏瀚宇呢？心思细腻却沉默寡言的少年一边承受心理上带来的压力，他怕，他怕好多东西。现在的一切都不是正常的，兄弟之间的关系，不正常的依恋和爱意，胡春杨对自己的感情，他自己也不知道是一时兴起还是真情实意，可自己对胡春杨的感情，却从不知道什么时候开始生出端倪后无法控制地卷入深渊。  
情欲和爱涨上去，理智和吻落下来，胡春杨变成自己不可割舍却必须割舍的一部分，这个夏天过一天少一天，他们能没有后顾之忧地爱的日子，过一天少一天。  
所以夜晚的降临宣誓着一天的结尾，到了后半夜夏瀚宇会狠得不行，每一下都用力顶到伸出，每个吻都让两个人缺了氧气，照顾到胡春杨每个敏感点，胸口的樱桃被啃得红肿又敏感，嘴唇被吻得诱人又漂亮，舌头伸进耳朵能获得杨杨不自觉地夹紧，漂亮的脊背，蜷缩的脚趾，收紧的甬道，仿佛让快感叠加又叠加。  
后半夜的爱，急匆匆的，急匆匆的做爱，急匆匆的再来一回，仿佛不愿看到黎明的太阳，过一天少一天，如果能永远逆在这个漩涡里就好了。

夏瀚宇填了异地的大学，意味着放手，却又怎么也不舍得，纠结并痛苦，只能抓紧新的一天还没到来前的夜，把不舍和爱，用力地注入爱人的身体，在他耳边低沉地吻，低沉地诉说，“我爱你”。

床笫间的语言能信吗？夏瀚宇说的都是真的。

背德却无法抗拒的爱意，痛苦却不舍的决定，好像每天都是最后一天，好像做了这一次就没有了以后。  
夏瀚宇喜欢胡春杨，或许更甚。

暑假结束了，好像什么都结束了。

回忆会活在记忆里的每个夏天，带着年少轻狂的爱恋，抵死缠绵着坠落，也就那一个夏天。

08  
胡春杨送夏瀚宇走的时候哭了。  
“哥，我一定考上跟你一样的大学。”  
“你该考更好的。”夏瀚宇揉了揉胡春杨的脑袋，两人差不多高了，拥抱也不像以前一样能够把他整个人罩住了。  
“一个城市，总行了吧？”胡春杨哭着埋在夏瀚宇的肩上，喃喃自语，“你可别喜欢上别人。”  
夏瀚宇没回他只是揉了揉他的头发。  
“我每天都会找你的，不准不理我。”  
“好。你要好好学习。”夏瀚宇点了点头，侧着头给胡春杨耳边一个吻。

胡春杨心里升上不好的预感也被夏瀚宇吻走了。

可没人能证明不好的预感来源不明，胡春杨见不到夏瀚宇，就每天给他发信息打电话，要求看看哥哥要视频，夏瀚宇也会顺从地开摄像头。胡春杨很想夏瀚宇，很想很想的那种，每次都是主动去找他，夏瀚宇也没有不理他过，可胡春杨就是觉得有东西不对劲了。  
“哥，我模拟考数学考了142。”  
“嗯嗯...”  
“又有男生追我，可他们都没有你好。”  
“如果有喜欢的可以试试的。”  
胡春杨愣住了，他不知道夏瀚宇为什么会说这种话，有点生气又有点不开心，“我只喜欢你啊干嘛把我往外推？”  
可夏瀚宇没有再回他。

“我们做回普通兄弟吧。”  
对话框里的这句话被夏瀚宇打了三遍删了三遍，最后还是没有发出去。  
早就决定要放手的，他们的关系不可能维持一辈子，胡春杨不是他一个人的胡春杨，还是他父母的儿子，而自己是个外人，没资格也没理由去拉着他一起坠落。  
自己异地读大学是最好的机会纠正这段感情的时间，于自己也好，于胡春杨也好，异地不回家了，见不到面也不会有更深的关系，像正常的兄弟一样聊天就好了，夏瀚宇觉得这样的话胡春杨应该就会顺其自然放弃他了。虽说自己可能一时半会做不到割舍掉胡春杨，可5年也好，10年也好，总能纠正过来的。

09  
“杨杨，我有女朋友了，你好好高考，到时候带你见见。”  
夏瀚宇思来想去的谎言，最后点了发送键。胡春杨应该会死心吧？应该会好好学习放下执念吧？或许会考个和他相距几千公里远的学校，连回家都间隔着回，避而不见吧？应该会回归正轨，找到他真正喜欢的人，把他忘记吧？

夏瀚宇看着疯狂响着的手机，31个未接来电，干脆地长按了关机。在宿舍床上躺着看天花板，想着快20年前一拐一瘸扑进自己怀里的小包子，怎么和自己会变成现在这个样子？  
路早就走错了，从那个最初告白的夜晚就不该，自己不该迁就，不该心软，不该一次又一次地崩断理智线，更不该有那个荒唐的夏天。

可后悔吗？  
倒也不。

喜欢胡春杨是夏瀚宇觉得做的最值得的事，只是他可以无所谓自己，可不能因为自己的贪心自己的欲望而毁了胡春杨。  
“我想，他应该是我的天使，而我不该成为他堕落的理由。”

直到室友摇醒他，看到窗外暗了的天色，和室友的神情。  
“夏瀚宇，楼下有人喊你，喊了10分钟了。”室友有点害怕夏瀚宇的三白眼，连忙解释，“是个挺漂亮的男生，你去看看？”  
夏瀚宇一轱辘从床上爬起来，鞋跟都没拉起来就冲下了楼。周围绕了好些人窃窃私语，毕竟漂亮又清瘦的少年丢在哪里都引人注目，何况哭的让人心碎喊着另一个人的名字。  
“杨杨！”夏瀚宇喘着气看到对着楼上窗喊着他名字的胡春杨，声音都嘶哑了些，听到夏瀚宇的声音转过头就朝他的方向跑过去，也不顾旁人怎么看冲着跑进夏瀚宇怀里，抱着腰哭的撕心裂肺，叫着“夏瀚宇，哥哥，夏瀚宇”，该死得让人心痛。

“你怎么...不要我了啊？”

夏瀚宇的心好像被硬生生撕裂开，不知道该怎么回答，甚至想在大庭广众下接吻，他没想到自己会那么疼，疼到没办法忽略自己是真的心疼真的爱他，汹涌的思念在见到他的一瞬间爆裂开来，只能用力地抱紧胡春杨，艰难地问了一句，“你怎么来了。”

胡春杨收到消息就从教室跑出来直奔火车站，要最早的最快的车，奔向哥哥身边，其他的事情有什么好管的呢？只想立刻飞到他身边，当着面问清楚到底怎么回事。夏瀚宇不可能不要他的啊，他知道的啊，胡春杨一直以来的不安和恐惧突然成了现实，原来是真的患得患失，原来夏瀚宇真的会留他一个人。

胡春杨是几乎被夏瀚宇抱着吻着进了旅馆房间，一边哭一边问“你为什么不要我了？”断断续续，被夏瀚宇的吻截断语句，夏瀚宇也不回答他，就吻得更深，吻得两个人都气喘，吻到情欲再次盖过理智，好像回到了空调房里的夏天，甜蜜又腥膻，又好像是未来永无天日的地狱，周围都死了只剩我和你。

“杨杨，我怎么可能不要你...”夏瀚宇摸着少年赤裸的背脊，也不知觉地生理性流泪，“可我有什么资格留住你？”下身用力地挺动，好像要贯穿身上的少年，看着他被情欲控制的透着粉红色的脸，漂亮的眼角，心痛的泪，却没办法控制住自己不去拥有他，“我们是兄弟啊杨杨...这样..不对的...”说到最后也低了声音，明明做着这等龌龊之事，却仍然说出了这种话，是折磨和内疚，是纠结的苦痛，是舍不得放手。  
胡春杨一边哭一边随着夏瀚宇的频率在他怀里波动，“我爱你你爱我，有...有什么不行的啊？”他勾紧夏瀚宇的脖子，哭着问他，“是不是你不爱我啊？”“可我好爱你，怎么办啊？”

夏瀚宇嘴笨，从小嘴笨，言语能说出来的东西大概不过是他心里藏的千分之一，他解释不清自己为什么要放手，解释不清自己多爱胡春杨，解释不清他们不该这样可他不舍得放走他却不得不放手。他只能笨笨地吻，笨笨地说，“我们是兄弟...你是我弟弟啊...”慢慢地挺动，慢慢地在爱人的体内抽动，填满的身体，心里却千疮百孔，“我最喜欢你...我最爱胡春杨...”  
“可你不可以喜欢我的...你以后要和女孩子结婚的...所以...”夏瀚宇说不下去，也控制不住自己，只能吻掉胡春杨脸上的眼泪，咸的发苦。

“....我不要。”  
除了你以外，我不会喜欢任何人了。  
我无所谓别人怎么看我，我只想和夏瀚宇在一起，父母也好，外人也好，我都无所谓。  
“夏瀚宇，除了你，没人能阻拦我们。”胡春杨哭着，声音嘶哑带着哭腔，断断续续地告白。  
“你不准有任何顾虑，只需要告诉我，你，夏瀚宇，到底喜不喜欢胡春杨？”

“我爱你。”

“那你...不可以推开我...不可以逃走...不准懦弱...不准在乎别人...连我都不行，不要为我考虑，只为我们考虑，行吗？”胡春杨凑着脑袋吻夏瀚宇，一边娇喘着在他耳边吐气，夏瀚宇没有停下动作，只是徒增两人快感上头的进程。

“我答应你。”

胡春杨挣扎着，体内的东西顶到了敏感点又是一阵叫，少年颤抖着声音说，“手机...手机...你再说一遍，我要录作证据...啊呜...你慢点...别顶了...”  
夏瀚宇心软死了，只想把他亲昏过去，还是伸了手把手机递给怀里的胡春杨，反而挺动的速度加快，少年拿不稳手机，嘴里发出色情的嘤咛，喘息着要求他再说一遍，夏瀚宇舔了舔嘴唇，凑到胡春杨耳边，“我答应你。”

胡春杨录到了，也录到了他们俩高潮的时候自己的尖叫和夏瀚宇坏心的喘息。

两个人身体叠合在一起，在床上喘息，夏瀚宇还埋在胡春杨的体内，撑着上身吻胡春杨的泪痕。小杨捂着脸不让夏瀚宇亲，夏瀚宇就抓着他的手十指相扣，亲他的嘴。

“反正你答应我了，你是我的。就不准找别人了。”胡春杨软糯糯的声音冒了出来，让夏瀚宇忍不住又亲了一口。  
夏瀚宇点点头，说不会的。  
胡春杨又说，“那你快点把你女朋友甩掉。”  
夏瀚宇说，“没有女朋友，只有你一个。”

“我骗你的。”  
“我只爱你。”

—END—

番外

“哥，我想试试...”  
胡春杨提出这个要求的时候夏瀚宇愣了一下，觉得自己是不是应该装个傻。

他俩是在胡春杨16岁的时候在一起的，那时候杨杨也跟今天一样提出了一个他本该听到之后装傻的要求。  
“你可以抱我吗，哥？”  
那时候夏瀚宇没能装傻，一步踏进了胡小杨的陷阱，几次想过放弃退缩，却越陷越深。夏瀚宇也想过当时如果自己无动于衷了又会是什么样子，看着自己弟弟和别的男人在一起吗？回家冷淡地叫一声哥哥就进了房间关上门给男朋友打电话吗？对自己的撒娇和依赖全部给了别人，赤裸着抱着自己喘息的样子给别人看了去，眼角红红地在别人面前哭，想想都会觉得抓狂了。

夏瀚宇抱了抱身前盘腿坐在床上盯着他看的杨杨，结果看到杨杨眼巴巴地盯着他，像个小包子，“你答应吗哥？”  
这次夏瀚宇决定还是装个傻。  
“试什么啊？”  
“我想在上面一次。”胡春杨低下头在床单上画圈，画着画着画到夏瀚宇的腿上。  
“......”  
房间里弥漫着沉默和尴尬，夏瀚宇确认似的问了一句白痴问题，“和我？”  
“...不然我还去找别人？”  
“我不准。”  
胡春杨抬起头看着夏瀚宇笑，“你同意啦？”  
“没有。”  
小包子鼓了鼓嘴，眼神都暗淡了一点，“我...只是想试试嘛....”  
夏瀚宇没说话，上下瞟了瞟自己的弟弟，以前的小朋友不知不觉也快要和自己差不多高，算不上小孩了，却还是和小时候一样像个包子，只对自己露出这种撒娇面孔，在别人面前通常瞪着三白眼冷漠。  
“为什么想试？”  
“因为...我也是男孩子嘛...而且哥你弄我的时候...好像很爽...就...”胡小杨结结巴巴地解释，说不出太荤的话，明明比这严重多少倍的事情都不知道做了多少次了，结果说出口的时候还是连耳朵都红了。  
夏瀚宇凑上去忍不住轻轻咬了一口胡春杨红红的耳朵，“那你试吧。”

胡春杨真的小心翼翼地凑了上去抬着头亲上了夏瀚宇，依葫芦画瓢地把手伸进了他的衣服，恍惚好像回到了几年前自己第一次主动勾夏瀚宇的时候，少年什么都没考虑，一心想着套牢他不放手，笨蛋的吻，笨拙地抚摸，胡乱地做爱，莫名地疏离又和好，度过快乐又荒唐的假期，到后来磕磕绊绊地爱到现在。  
明明做那种事情都已经太习惯了，了解对方的身体，每一个敏感点，胡春杨却还是小心翼翼，吻上了他的嘴唇，温温柔柔的吻，舌头软软地搅动，吸着对方的唇舌，像棉花糖一样甜。夏瀚宇就抱着杨杨任凭他随便乱摸，像小奶狗一样一下一下舔着自己的嘴唇，尝试着舔吻自己的胸口，湿漉漉的，虽然很想用力地吻回去，然后和平常一样让他咿咿呀呀，不过还是克制住自己把胡春杨整个抱起来扔在床上的冲动。  
乱亲亲乱摸摸乱抱抱事实上证明也能让两个人起反应，胡春杨软软地问，“哥，你要不躺下吧？”夏瀚宇就听话地大咧咧地躺在枕头上。胡春杨继续软绵绵地亲，把他哥的衣服撩到胸口，手不安分地隔着裤子乱摸，摸得两个人都硬邦邦的，胡春杨还是在那亲，亲得脸上耳朵脖子都是温热的湿漉漉的。  
“你可以继续，杨杨...”夏瀚宇等了老半天杨杨还在前戏，他快要忍不住脱了衣服翻个身把身上的小孩儿压倒，于是出声提醒杨杨他们俩的下面似乎都跃跃欲试，再不继续他就准备继续了。  
胡春杨懵懵地抬了头，看着夏瀚宇，好像在确认是不是真的可以继续。夏瀚宇就点了点头。  
于是小杨乖乖的脱了两个人的裤子，有样学样地戳戳，挤了一大堆草莓味润滑剂在手上，胡乱地抹了一堆，也不知道抹没抹对位置，就急呼呼地一挺腰，夏瀚宇闷了一声，就看到胡春杨用力挺着腰狂顶，像个小马达，愣了好一会儿，没过两分钟小朋友气喘吁吁趴在自己胸口，“好累啊...哥你爽到了吗....我好累啊...而且并没有很爽...还不如....”胡春杨也没说下去，脸就红了。  
夏瀚宇揉了揉胡春杨的头发，“还不如什么？”  
“没什么....”  
“那你继续吧，我还没什么感觉。”夏瀚宇面无表情，捏了捏胡春杨的脸。  
“我...我没力气了....而且不爽....”  
“知道为什么吗？”  
“....我不适合在上面....瀚宇...还是你来吧...”胡小杨翻身从夏瀚宇身上下来，躺在夏瀚宇旁边，勾着他的手指喘息。  
夏瀚宇翻了个身亲了亲气喘吁吁的小朋友，虽然面无表情但是心里已经笑晕了。

“是因为你根本没进去啊笨蛋...”


End file.
